


Safe In Her Arms

by Hollie47



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: On her way home Denali gets mugged in an alleyway.  She calls Rosé to come get her and Rosé does her best to try and help Denali to feel better.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Safe In Her Arms

Screaming in fear as she felt hands on her, dragging her into the alley way, Denali felt her back painfully hit the brick wall. The sky was dark, the street lights were blown and the only sliver of light came from the moon that was being covered by dark grey clouds. Trying to see who had grabbed her, she looked up and came face to face with two men, their hoods drawn, covering their faces. The music was still loudly coming out of the nightclub a few buildings down; muffling her screams as the man closer to her grabbed her and yanked her forward, her ankle twisting slightly. Hearing her phone crack on the ground as she dropped it, she heard the men saying something to each other but she couldn't understand it. Accidently kicking her phone under the dumpster as they threw her between them, Denali felt the tears stream down her face as she begged them not to hurt her. A blow came to her face as the other man grabbed her handbag and hit her with it. Tasting something metallic mixed in with her tears, she tried to get free but only felt the hold on her get tighter. Another exchange between the men happened, she still couldn’t understand a word they said and it made her panic, her heart raced as her vision got blurry. Suddenly she was falling and then there was something hard underneath her; the dirty ground.

Not wanting to move, she stayed on the floor, fearful that the men were still standing there, watching her. Seeing her phone light up from under the dumpster, Denali finally found it in herself to get up. Sitting with her back against the cool wall, Denali took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. Seeing and hearing no one else around, Denali moved over to the dumpster and got down low, reaching underneath it and pulling her phone out by the flap of its case. 

Sitting back against the wall, her hands shaking, Denali hit the home button and noticed that she had three missed calls from Rosé, and a large crack down the middle of her screen. Trying to calm down her breathing enough to talk, she called Rosé back and listened to the phone ring only once before her partner answered.

_“Denali baby, are you okay?”_ Rosé immediately asked, knowing it wasn’t like Denali to not answer her phone.

“Can you please come and get me?” Denali softly asked as more tears ran down her face.

_“Where are you?”_ Rosé asked, trying to remain as calm as she could.

“The alley next to the pizza place near the club,” Denali replied, the phone shaking against her ear.

_“I’ll be there in five, I love you,”_ Rosé responded, ending the phone call.

Staring at the wallpaper on her phone through the cracked glass, Denali felt more tears run down her face. It was a photo of her and Rosé, Rosé was smiling as Denali placed a kiss on Rosé’s cheek. Putting her phone down, Denali leaned into the wall and closed her eyes, thoughts racing through her mind as the taste of salt and something metallic made its way onto her lips. Putting her hand to the pain in the side of head, she felt something sticky. Looking at her fingers, Denali noticed blood on them and sighed. Tonight was not her night.

Not knowing how long she had been sitting there for her with tears streaming down her face, Denali jumped when she heard footsteps getting louder and louder. 

“Denali, baby, it’s only me,” Rosé gently said, her heart breaking as she saw Denali sitting there on the cold ground, her hair a mess as tears ran down her face, blood slowly dripping down from a wound on her head. Seeing Denali jump, she held out her hands to show her it was okay. “I’m not going to hurt you my angel face.”

“I know,” Denali softly replied, reaching out to Rosé as she got close.

Feeling Rosé pull her up and into a warm hug, Denali melted into her partner’s arms. Her bottom lip quivered as she felt the tears return. She finally felt safe and Denali knew that no matter what, when she was with Rosé nothing bad could happen to her.

“I’ve got you, baby, I promise it’s going to be okay,” Rosé gently said, rubbing comforting circles onto Denali’s back.

Resting her head against Rosé’s chest, Denali listened to the rhythmic thumping of Rosé’s heart and it helped to calm her down. She was still shaken and sore but at least she felt safe now.

“What happened, my love?” Rosé asked, gently placing a kiss on Denali’s head.

“I think I got mugged, they took my purse and they tried to get my phone but it ended up under the dumpster so they left it,” Denali replied, her arms holding onto Rosé just that little bit more.

“Do you want to go to the police? Was there anything of value in it?” Rosé asked, knowing that Denali usually kept everything in it.

“Only my makeup and a few dollars, I slipped my licence and bank card into my bra thankfully,” Denali replied, checking they were still there. Looking up at the night sky, Denali sighed when she felt the drops of rain coming down on her.

“Let’s get out of here and get you home and cleaned up, neither of us want to be in the rain for much longer,” Rosé said, guiding Denali to the car as she didn’t want anything else to happen to them tonight.

Sitting in the passenger seat of the car, Denali looked out the window and watched as everything went by. She was still shaken and she felt gross but the further away she got from the alleyway the better she felt. Feeling the car pull up, Denali blinked and noticed they were outside of their apartment building.

Getting out of the car, Denali walked over to Rosé and they entered the building. Noticing that the elevator still hadn’t been fixed, they took the stairs up to their floor. Entering their apartment, Denali kicked her shoes off and dropped her broken phone onto the couch. 

Hearing the door softly click closed behind them, Denali went over to it and locked it, checking it to make sure it was locked. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, angel,” Rosé gently said as she took her shoes off and left them by the door.

Making her way into the bathroom with Rosé close behind, Denali put the lid of the toilet seat down and sat on it, taking a deep breath in. Watching as Rosé wordlessly began to clean her up; Denali exhaled and let herself relax a little. She was home, she was safe, and she had Rosé. 

Feeling Rosé gently cup her face, Denali felt a slight sting as Rosé cleaned the cut above her temple. Clenching her hands together, she only had to wait a minute longer for the pain to go away.

“Sorry baby,” Rosé said, gently caressing Denali’s face before turning back to the sink. Picking up the face washer, she wet it with warm water and wrung it out, turning back to Denali.

Wiping the tear streaks and dirt off Denali’s face, Rosé offered her a small smile when she was done.

“I think we’re done, are you okay?” Rosé asked, making sure that Denali was okay.

“I am now that you’re here. Do we have any comfy clothes? I think I want to get changed,” Denali replied, standing up and taking her dress off.

“We do in our room,” Rosé replied, taking hold of Denali’s hand and leading her to the bedroom. 

Sitting on the end of the bed, Denali slid on a pair of plain black leggings and her favourite shirt of Rosé’s. Bringing the shirt to her nose, she inhaled deeply and felt a wave of calmness wash over her. The scent of vanilla and jasmine filled her senses and it made her smile.

Hearing the television turn on, Denali made her way out of the bedroom and saw Rosé half lying down on the couch. Lying down in front of Rosé, Denali felt warm arms wrap around her and pull her close. Feeling a gentle kiss pressed to the back of her head, Denali relaxed and closed her eyes.

“I love you Denali baby,” Rosé softly said, gently moving Denali’s hair out of her face.

“I love you too my Rosie,” Denali replied, feeling loved, before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
